


Memories

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Turn Back Time! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt?, Gen, more angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Schlatt never thought he'd spend a lot of time with Tommy or Tubbo since they were turned into kids and he didn't look like the most friendliest person. Or at least that's what he thinks.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: Turn Back Time! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978900
Comments: 35
Kudos: 974





	Memories

Three whole days with these odd people and yet Tommy could tell they weren’t going to hurt them. If anything, Tommy felt like he knew them. He couldn’t really tell why, but he knew he could trust them. They’d shown him so much more kindness than his actual family ever did.

Today they were hanging around George, Sapnap, and Karl since Wilbur, Niki, Dream, and Schlatt had things to do. Tommy didn’t know what they needed to do, nor did he care. He was still a little disappointed they couldn’t spend time with him and Tubbo, but Sapnap, George, and Karl were still fun to be around.  
  
They spent the morning at Sapnap’s house outside the holy lands. In the forest close to Sapnap’s house, there was a field of flowers where they all sat. Tubbo was happily chasing around the bees while Tommy sat in between George and Sapnap,listening to them bicker and crack jokes. 

Tommy didn’t know why, but he turned away from them and picked a flower. He began to intertwine the stem of the flower with another. He didn’t fully understand what he was making until it was done. A flower crown.

He didn’t understand how he knew how to make one, but he made another. He made four with different flowers and called out to the others to sit down in a circle and close their eyes. They all did and Tommy put the flower crowns on their heads. He told them they could open their eyes and they looked at each other and their flower crowns.

George’s flower crown had a single white rose in the center and the surrounding flowers were white petunias. Tommy had heard that George was color blind, so since he didn’t know what flowers to use, he just used white ones.

Sapnap’s flower crown was a mix of red, orange, yellow, and pink begonias with a single red rose in the center. Karl’s was a mix of many different flowers, the colors ranging from purple, pink, blue, and cyan to red and green. Tubbo’s flower crown was made similarly with a majority of the flowers being green and red.

“Wow,” Sapnap said as he took off his flower crown and looked at it. “This is so fucking cool!” Sapnap winced when Karl hit him over the back of the head for cursing.

“What does fuck mean?” Tommy asked with a frown.

“It’s a bad word,” George responded. 

“ Oh! Okay, I’mma make one for Wilbur, Niki, Dream and Schlatt,” Tommy smiled. Tubbo grinned and nodded before running off to chase after the bees again with his flower crown still on. Sapnap replaced his own on his head.

“I didn’t know you could make flower crowns.” George muttered quietly.

  
“Yeah it’s really cool Tommy,” Karl grinned. Tommy gave them both a small smile before he turned his gaze to look around the meadow. Tommy wasn’t surprised when he saw the occasional fox, rabbit, or even other animals. There were a few horses a good distance away from them.

_Tommy frowned as he moved through the forest, hugging himself trying to forget about the cold while, search of an easy tree to climb into. He didn’t need to worry about getting lost since he knew the forest like the back of his hand. He shivered in the cold and continued forward with tears streaming down his face._

_He stopped when he heard something and turned it that direction. Standing there was a horse. Not an adult,but a foal. They stared at each other for a heartbeat. Tommy jumped when it came closer, but the foal stopped when he flinched. In this situation he felt like an easily spooked animal. The small horse came forward more, and this time Tommy didn’t jump as it got closer. Once the foal was within arms reach, Tommy stretched out a hand towards it with wonder. The horse pressed its head against his hand. Tommy smiled._

_He took another step forward and the horse shifted to stand by his side. He ran his hand over the horse’s snout and the hair atop its head. The horse shifted and pushed him forward.Tommy frowned, but followed the horse as it led him forward. They came to a stop at the edge of a meadow filled with flowers and a few horses asleep on the ground. He looked at the small horse who pressed his head against his side and pushed him to a tree. Tommy raised an eyebrow and sat down on the ground in front of the tree the horse sitting beside him head falling into Tommy’s lap. He didn’t move it or say anything and instead smiled._

“Horses are cool,” he muttered. Sapnap and George raised an eyebrow. “When I was younger and locked out of the house, a baby horse found me and led me to a meadow during the night. I stay there until morning with it,” he explained, much to the curiosity and sadness of the adults.

  
Sapnap heard what Tommy said and was sad and angry. What kind of fucked up person locked a child outside in the dead of night, cold and alone? Not to mention mobs! Tommy, despite being loud and brash, was a good kid. Both him and Tubbo could light up a room with their hyper energy in an instant.

George thought similarly. Despite never seeing eye to eye with Tommy, there were times when he and Tommy could be the best of friends. They didn’t have the same interests, sure, but they didn’t have to have the same interests to be friends. George and Tommy had always liked to spar in secret. Even during the L’manburg war, he and Tommy had spared or just chatted. 

Karl never hung around Tommy or Tubbo much, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care. Despite what others might think, Sapnap talked about both of them a lot. Funnily enough, Sapnap’s ramblings reminded Karl of an over excited older brother. Everyone on the Dream SMP at the very least has talked once before and his first talk with Tubbo and Tommy had been odd but funny. They were both certainly interesting kids.

“Lets go.” Tommy said, they looked at him as he just finished the last flower crown. They didn’t know which one was for who, but they helped Tommy carry them and made their way back to Niki’s place. Sapnap had placed Tubbo on his shoulders while George picked up Tommy and did the same thing with Tommy. Karl walked behind them.

The minute Tommy was set down on the ground and the door to Niki’s house closed, he ran into the dining room/kitchen where he found Schlatt, Dream, Niki, and Wilbur. He walked over to Schlatt and held the flower crown up to him. He could tell he looked surprised but took the flower crown with a smile. He gave Dream his while Tubbo gave Wilbur and Niki theirs. Sapnap, Karl, and George entered with their own flower crowns and smiled. “No one is safe,” Sapnap snickered.

“Tommy made them!” Tubbo smiled.

“Thank you, Tommy. They’re really pretty,” Niki said softly, giving Tommy a small smile. Tommy nodded.

“Let's make something for lunch,” Wilbur smiled. 

Tubbo threw his hands into the air. “Yes!” while Tommy just nodded.

[-----]

The next day felt... off. Tommy couldn’t tell why, but thought he remembered something he didn't think actually happened. He had woken up in the dead of night, a nagging feeling telling him something was wrong. The feeling turned out to be right when he noticed Tubbo crying, sitting up in bed with his hands wiping at tears streaming down his face. 

“Tubbo?” he asked as he untangled himself from his sheets and shuffled over to Tubbo’s bed to sit beside him and hug him. Tubbo hugged back and cried. that's when Tommy remembered.

He didn’t know where the memory came from or why it came all of a sudden, but in that moment he knew why Tubbo was crying, why he was so sad. _“Tubbo’s father passed away, it’s hitting his mother pretty hard.”_ He had been eavesdropping on a conversation between his uncle and mother during the dead of night about what had happened. A sinking feeling of dread entered him.

_“Why should we care, for all we know that asshole of a man was trying to get Tommy out of your custody.”_ Those words played through his mind in an all to familiar voice of his uncle. He tightened his arms around Tubbo and felt tears form at the corners of his eyes. _“That man was as much a deadbeat as Tommy’s father.”_ Tears were coming down his face at this point as he remembered. The next day after how Tubbo came to him crying saying his Dad wasn’t coming home and 

He had known Tubbo’s dad. He was a nice man that offered his home to Tommy on multiple occasions. He’d tried to get Tommy out of his situation, but police weren’t all that serious about their jobs in his area. Therefore, they didn’t give a crap about what was happening. 

Tubbo’s mother was the same, caring and kind-hearted. But after the death of Tubbo’s father, things went downhill. She hated everything that reminded her of the person she’d lost, Tubbo included. One day, she up and left him and never came back. Tubbo ended up living with him after that incident. Tommy didn’t know how to comfort Tubbo while also trying to stop his own tears, so he quietly told Tubbo he’d be right back. He didn’t feel like going all the way down the hall to Niki’s room so he went to the door next to theirs. That room happened to be where Schlatt was staying. He pushed the door open and walked over to Schlatt and lightly shook him while trying to stop crying.

Schlatt lazily cracked an eye open before he sat up all the way in surprise. “Hey, why you crying, kid?” he asked.

“T-tubbo, he had a bad dream” he whispered. Schlatt frowned and picked him up and set him down on the bed before leaving. He wasn’t gone for long before he came back with Tubbo in his arms. Schlatt slowly closed the door and went back over to the bed. He set Tubbo down on the bed with Tommy. “Try to go back to sleep, okay?” He gave them a small smile and Tubbo and Tommy nodded, laying down and curling into each other. Schlatt sat on the ground beside the bed and waited until he heard them both snoring lightly. He sighed and shook his head.

[-----]

Schlatt had originally made a blanket nest on the ground for himself, but wasn’t surprised when he woke up with Tommy buried into his side. Tubbo snored on his other side. Both kids were fast asleep. Schlatt sighed, running a hand through their hair with a soft smile. The door to his room cracked open and Niki, Wilbur, and Dream peeked in. Schlatt waved at them. Wilbur snorted, Niki smiled, and Dream shook his head. Even though his mask was on again, he was probably smiling. “We need them to wake up and eat, especially Tommy,” Niki whispered loudly enough for him to hear. He nodded and motioned for them to go. They closed the door behind them and he sighed. He didn’t want to have to wake the kids up, but it was inevitable. Tommy did need to eat more, anyway. 

He slowly sat up and nudged Tubbo awake first. Tubbo sat up, rubbing his eyes with a messy bed head, which made Schlatt smile. “Breakfast is gonna be ready soon,” he whispered. Tubbo’s eyes lit up and without much thought, Tubbo moved over him to get to Tommy, much to the displeasure of Schlatt's ribs as he was stepped on. Once Tommy was awake, Tubbo bolted through the door to the kitchen. Tommy sighed and followed after him, Schlatt shaking his head as he trailed behind them.

Entering the kitchen, Schlatt sighed and sat down wincing and rubbing his chest. “What happened to you?” Wilbur snorted.

  
“When you have a kid step over your ribs, then we'll talk,” Schlatt responded bluntly. Wilbur snickered before bursting into a laughing fit while Dream wheezed.

“I’m not that heavy!” He looked at the doorway into the kitchen where Tubbo was standing with a pout

“Never said you were,” Schlatt retorted. Tubbo rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen. “Kids got some sass in him,” Schlatt noted.

When breakfast was ready, they all sat at the table chatting and eating. Schlatt wanted to bring up the previous night. He didn't understand anything going on, but he wanted to know why Tommy and Tubbo had been crying. He didn’t know when to bring it up, but it was better now than later.

“So Tubbo, want to explain last night?” he asked, keeping his voice gentle. Tubbo frowned.

“Come on Tubbo, you don’t have to worry. Remember what they said,” Tommy smiled. Tubbo huffed and nodded.

“I-i just r-remembered something, my m-mom, she hated m-me,” he muttered. “After D-dad died, she w-was never t-the same and s-she just o-one day left a-and never c-came back, s-so I had t-to live w-with Tommy.”

Schlatt didn’t know what to say. His grip on his spoon tightened, his other hand clenching into a fist under the table as he tried to keep himself from getting angry.

He sighed. “Just come to any of us if something like this happened again, but preferably me.” He smiled. Tubbo blinked for a few seconds before he smiled.

“Hey! No fair you can’t hog their hugs,” Wilbur huffed.

  
“Too late.” Schlatt stuck his tongue out at Wilbur, getting a small laugh out of Tommy and Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur, Niki, Dream will have their moments but right now I have a soft spot for DadSchlatt and no one can tell me otherwise! >:D
> 
> Who else should have they're moments with either Tommy and Tubbo or both. And in what order?


End file.
